You're not a Monster
by Hairi Esh Mooncake
Summary: [5x12 and up] What if someone came to stop Damon from killing Aaron that night? Maybe Damon didn't need to feel like Elena gave up on him, if there was someone to prove him wrong. Damon/Elena
1. Someone stopping you

**Disclaimer: well, you know that rant. No ownership over canon-series, just my thoughts of how I play along with it.**

* * *

If before he thought he was giving himself too much credit to be able to change her, then it was surely an understatement. Apparently he didn't give _Her_ enough credit thinking that she would wait for him forever and forgive any and every of his so called _bumps_.

He screwed it up.

And this time it was final.

Outside he was lashing out on her, telling her to not defend him but clearly inside he was counting on her to accept his most darkest past. With Augustine and Enzo deal over, followed by Katherine's death (which was about time, really), he thought it was finally over.

And he was right, it was finally over just not in the way he expected to. _She_ judged him over what he did to_ Katherine_.

Don't misunderstand him, he understood that it was a perfectly understandable reaction, especially coming from Elena, her compassionate heart just saw no ends. Even after all Kat did to...all of them... Still, maybe it was his love-struck heart or his plain stupidness that he hoped Elena would never give up on him. On him ever changing, on his goodness...

But reality hit and here he was. Right where he started. His unredeemable self.

"Damon's teaching me a little game. See, he assured me you'd be on this road, heading out of town," Enzo said playfully. Aaron's head turned around to face Damon, leisurely leaning on the car.

"You said that you were gonna let me go," Aaron said in a small voice.

"I did," Damon agreed, nodding in a fake-seriousness. "I tried," he formed an apologetic smile.

"Does Elena know that you're here?" Aaron narrowed his eyes at him.

"She's the reason that I'm here!" Damon cried. Then he thought better. "No, scratch that, I'm the reason I'm here." No more Elena's influence on him. It was all his decisions now. And he was gonna love it.

"What do you want, Damon?" Aaron asked.

"I want the same thing you want, Aaron. Go back in time, fix the past, get someone back I've lost." He talked in a nonchalant way but his words were still giving way too much away for his liking.

"Everyone I've lost was because of you. Who murdered my entire family? YOU." Aaron pointed at him accusingly, making Damon gasp in a mocked expression.

"Justifiably," Enzo cut in.

"Either way, I did it. I tore them apart. I liked the sounds they made… because I realized they deserved it. Like you..." He smiled at Aaron in a pitying way. The clock is ticking away for you. No more running.

"Elena was too good for you." Aaron shook his head, his eyes giving out daggers in Damon's direction.

"I used to think that. Yeah." He turned his head to the side, catching himself in the thought but it was a short moment. "I had to be better to deserve her love, or she had to be worse to accept mine..." He advanced towards Aaron with bouncing steps. " I'd lay in the middle of the road, looking up at the stars and having conversations with people like you, trying to convince myself that killing them was a bad instinct and that sparing their lives was the right thing to do." He looked at Aaron with mock-seriousness.

Aaron closed the narrow already gap between the two of them, challenging him to the fight he should have known better than to think he would win. "So. What'd you do? Did you kill them?"

"It doesn't matter." Damon shrugged his shoulders. "The point is, I was conflicted. Right now, in this very, very moment…" He locked his gaze to Enzo's smirking one. "I am crystal clear. You see, Elena thinks I'm a monster. You know what? She's right." His face twisted in a huge grin, his vampire teeth showing.

Just the next moment was not what he expected it to be.

Instead of a warm skin and blood running through his mouth, he was greeted with a night's breeze and a hard slam on his back.

He groaned. He could feel a weight of something against him, pushing him on the ground. If he thought he was angry before, he was beyond furious now. He snapped his eyes open, ready to pounce when he was welcomed with a delicate features of a person responsible for his very outburst.

„Elena..." he breathed, momentary speechless to find her so close to him so soon. He soon snapped out of his thoughts, his features changing to defence. He tried pushing her away.

„Damon, you need to calm down." She pushed him back on the ground. She had him trapped under her and if it was any other time or situation he would surely had found it hot but things were different now...

„What the hell, Elena! I thought you said you were backing out of your patrol duty on me. What are you doing here?"

Her brows furrowed in a pained expression but she soon relaxed her muscles. „I'm not your Elena," she said softly, sending a pang to his heart.

He scoffed. „Oh, I'm aware of that. You made it perfectly clear that we were through. Don't worry, I get it." He thought he saw a flash of guilt pass down her features but he was not so sure and he refused to dwell on false hopes any longer. He quickly stood up, preparing to launch on his prey which was being kept at bay by Enzo.

„Unfinished business, mate?" Enzo quipped, receiving a grimace from Damon.

„Oh, I think we're finished here.

„Damon, stop. Did you hear what I just said? I need-„

„I heard you, alright? No need to rub it in!?" he yelled, his eyes betraying him with a look of pain in them. He tried to compose himself but it was too much, too soon to hold in.

„You're not hearing me, Damon!" she yelled back in desperation. „Now calm down a bit. I need you to calm down and listen to me. It's important."

Damon grimaced at her expression. He didn't want to see those eyes. Not anytime soon. It reminded him too much of his pathetic and pitiful self at the moment. Fighting with himself to get over one girl. „We're past important, Elena. Now back away, because like it or not, that guy over there's loosing his head tonight." He smirked, his features starting to transform into a blood-lusting vampire.

He was so concentrated on the shivering body which he would soon pierce his fangs into that he failed to notice a movement beside himself until he felt two soft hands on his cheeks. He blinked sharply at her.

„Elena..." he started out warningly, his eyes momentary shutting.

„No, you listen to me." Her voice sounded firm. „What I said about me not being your Elena is absolutely true, but not in the way you think it is. I'm Elena, but not from your time."

Damon narrowed his eyes at her, shaking his head in the slightest. All this popping out information giving him the headache. „What the hell are you saying?"

„I'm from your future," she whispered softly, boring her eyes deeply into his.

He groaned. „Oh, please, Elena. Seriously? Could you come up with a more pathetic excuse to stop me from killing Aaron?" He extracted himself from her, his features back to normal but his expression was anything but calm.

„Is there a problem, Damon? I could surely fix it," Enzo offered lightly, showing his vampire teeth to him.

Damon swatted him away. „Stay out of it," he shot at him, looking back to Elena. „I don't know what game you're playing, but I'm getting tired of it." He took a step towards her, looking her deeply in the eyes. „ I bared my soul for you because for one moment I thought, I really believed in what we had and that despite all the shit I done in my past that you could look through it." He tried desperately to sound harsh but it was more pained if anything. Elena tried opening her mouth but he cut her short. „But you pushed me away. You made your decision, Elena. So stay with it. Because I sure as hell am sticking to mine," he ended coldly and turned to look at a quivering Aaron.

Before he could do anything much as to blink, Elena flashed before him and Aaron, taking his face in her hold.  
„You'll forget this ever happened and leave town, never coming back until I tell you otherwise." Her eyes dilated with her words and she spun around to the face of the raged Damon.

„Think that trick will work out? I'm gonna hunt him down."

„Leave it to me," Enzo said casually and started his advance on Aaron who was climbing back into his car. He soon found himself pushed on the cold cement, with a very fiery-faced Elena gritting her teeth on him. This lovers spat was getting on his nerves and he sure as hell didn't want to postpone his hunt any longer. Enzo soon changed their positions so that he was on top of Elena, gripping her wrists firmly and preparing to rip her throat out if needed. Elena was struggling in his grip but he was having none of that. His eyes turned bloody red and veins were sticking out from his face. In another moment he felt his back cracking from the impact towards the tree with a tight grip on his throat.

„Don't touch her," Damon breathed into his face, his eyes dark with fury. Enzo choked in his grip, his eyes squeezing tight.

„Damon, that's enough. I'm alright," Elena's voice could be heard somewhere in the distance.

Somehow they send him a wholly different message to his brain and his fingers enclosed even firmer on his so called friend's throat. He was not thinking straight and clearly not seeing what was happening around himself. Going all out on instinct.

„Damon..." A soft hand on his forearm snapped his attention back to the woman who captured his heart in such a painful way. His eyes locked to her deep brown pupils, seeing the slight fear for what he was about to do, fear if she could stop him. He could say that it was fear of him but from many years of experience he knew when he saw her look of unselfish care and pity. Care. Now that made him laugh inside. Wasn't she the one just earlier today giving him cold looks? How could she give him _care_ now?!

He released the throat from his iron grip, sending the gasping Enzo on the ground.

„You both clearly have some issues. Don't make me go in between, man." He attempted to stand up but Damon turned to him.

„Where're you going?" he asked incredulously. „We're not done yet!"

„Oh, I think we're. That compulsion was over a while ago."

Damon looked at him confusedly before it clicked him, his gaze traveling to the empty space on the road.  
„Damn it," he cursed under his breath, running a hand through his hair.

„Damon we need to talk," Elena said.

* * *

_**to be continued...**_

**A/N:** tell me if you would like to see more. And any thoughts on it ^^ After all, reviews give the push to continue.


	2. Do you believe me now?

**Thank you for joining on this idea of mine. Let's see where it will lead us to. ^^**

* * *

„Katherine?" he exclaimed, frowning in disbelief. „Katherine is dead."

„No, she's not," Elena said firmly. „Only her body is, but her mind is resting in _my_ body."

„Then how are you here?"

„I told you, I'm from your future," she replied simply, shifting her weight from one side to another.

„Oh," he groaned, stepping to the side. „Seriously? You want me believe some kind of time travelling tale?"

„Are you going to do this again?" she asked him sharply, shaking him a little bit. „You thought it wasn't possible for werewolfs to exist. And guess what? They're running down the Mystic Falls just like any other supernatural being. So what exactly is different about believing in time-traveling?"

„I don't know, _Elena._ Maybe the fact that I just told you goodbye for good. That _you_ just told me to back off from you. „ He advanced on her. Looking her over with vulnerability in his eyes. „And if I believe this crap of time-traveling right now and later we go smiling like happy-go-lucky pair to the party and there's no Katherine there, there's just you, and it'll come to be just as a one big lie..." He breathed in, grimacing. „Then it's gonna suck!" he pointed out harshly, pain piercing his insides. Elena pressed her lips into a grim line.

„It's not a lie. It's just a bit of magic," she said in a steady voice.

He shook his head at her. Then he narrowed his eyes. „Are you telling me a witch did this to you?"

She momentary relaxed. „Yes, she did," she breathed out. He looked at her for a moment but then stepped aside, watching somewhere far away.

„Fine," Elena said, letting her hands fall to her sides. „You're hurt, you don't want to believe a thing I say, I get that. But I'm _not_ the one who said those things to you." She turned her gaze straight to his blue orbs, watching him with intensity. It worked to draw him closer. He came to stand face to face with her.

„Why're you doing this?" He stopped to look her in the eyes. His deep blue eyes seaching her brown orbs for answers. He was really done playing. „Why're you doing this to yourself? To me?" His voice sounded a lot more vulnerable than he wanted. He was showing his _human_ side again and somewhere deep inside him, anger began building up. She was doing it again. Making him _feel_, while she clearly didn't appreciate it anymore.

She reached out for his face. Her fingers against his skin making wanders go around inside his stomach. „I don't want you to give up. Because I never did," she said softly, with soft caresses of her thumbs.

She looked so true and honest in that moment that he almost believed that. Almost. But not quite.

_„I'm sorry, Damon, but it's over. We're over."_

He grimaced. A pain shooting through his entire body. Those words hurt him more than he thought something ever could.

He gulped and turned his head away from Elena's, or whoever this person talking to him was, curious eyes. He brushed past her, picking up the speed again.

But apparently she had other thoughts in mind.

„I'm being serious, Damon." She stopped dead in her tracks, looking at his retreating back. „The last thing I remember before Katherine possesed my body was running to you and a rush of relief passing my body when I got to see you. It all goes blank afterwards."

_„Damon...Thank God."_

A memory rang through his mind, stopping him. Her distressed voice and relief of seeing him. He felt it back then too, that something was up. Asking what was wrong but the answer he got shook him so badly that all the previous thoughts ceased to exist in his mind.

He was close...he could feel himself slowly giving in to the absurd idea of time-traveling and Elena not being Elena but actually supposedly-dead-Katherine. He wished to believe that. But he refused to.

„Well we'll see soon. If what you say is right, Elena, or as you said, Katherine possing as you, should be at the party."

„I know it sounds crazy, believe me, I do.."

„Oh, I'll believe you once I see the two of you in one place." He smirked at her but the smile did not reach his eyes. He was wary of her, bringing his shields of defence up.

* * *

They reached the Boarding House in an awkward silence. He tried to pretend his best to not care.

„Make yourself at home," he told her lightly, letting her walk past him inside the house. She didn't falter in her steps and went right to the parlor.

He titled his head to the side, wrinkling his face muscles as he followed her inside.

„So what now?" he asked nonchalantly. She turned around to face him. „What do you mean?"

„I_ meaan_, that party is what, only tomorrow night? What're you planning to do in meantime?"

„Well, I can't let anybody else know that I'm here and Stefan won't be home tonight, so-„ she was cut short by Damon.

„Keeping our timelines on Stef now, are we?"

She glared at him, he was beginning to get on her nerves. He caught on on her look.

„Ah, that's right. Future stuff." He nodded. „Sorry, forgot." He forced out a fake smile. „Somehow it still doesn't stick well with my head."

She circled her tongue inside her mouth. „There's an easier way of finding out the truth," she said in a strong voice. It took his interest.

„I'm all ears." He smiled at her with his hands pulled to his sides in invitation.

„You can just call my phone."

„And it'll do me what exactly?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She heaved a sigh. „Well, clearly you'll understand if the me standing in front of you won't be picking on it."

He grimaced into a smile. So that was as long as they could play it. She wanted it to end. And he had to get along with it, unless he wanted to be found out on purposely playing with her the whole evening. Maybe it's better this way. The sooner they'll be done with this fiasco, the better. „Alright then." He got his phone out of his pocket, scrolling the list of the people to stall for time(not like she was on his speed dial, no) and walked over to pour himself some bourbon. When the name finally showed up on his list, with a bit of reluctance, he pressed on the „call" button and pressed the glass to his mouth.

After two rings, it clicked. The next words made his heart flying.

_„Damon, I thought I told you everything I wanted today."_

He choked on his drink, it spilling through his mouth. „E-Elena?" he gasped out. He glanced to his side to see a clear vision of Elena, standing with her arms crossed on her chest, a raised eyebrow pointed at him.

_„What do you want, Damon?"_ a voice from the phone asked, and the one standing right before him said nothing.

„Must have gotten the wrong number," he muttered, still watching the Elena in his house with huge eyes.

_„I'd prefer if you stop calling me."_

„Yeh," he agreed faintly. „Can't do that anymore, can I?"

A sigh came from the other end. „_You really need to get over me, Damon."_

His eyes narrowed but instead of feeling pain, he straightened his posture. „Oh, don't worry, _Elena_," he spelled her name meaningfully. His eyes travelled to meet the Elena's in the parlor for a moment, then they flickered away. „I'm over you," he said flatly into the phone and hung up.

His eyes met hers and he could see a fleeting moment of a smile pass across her face and it was all it took. Somehow absentmindedly he put the glass down on the table and the next moment he sped his way to Elena, crashing his lips to hers. He had her face trapped in his both palms as his lips moved against hers with intensity and assurance. She circled her arm around his shoulders when he changed their kissing angle, another hand cupping his cheek.

He thought his heart dead for the second time but now it was flaring up his whole body with heat. Fire consuming his every cell as he felt her body against his.

He broke the kiss, fluttering his eyes open to meet her glazy brown orbs. „I'm sorry, I-„ he was quickly cut short by a force on his lips, swallowing his thoughts. He tried to resist, calling out for her, „Elena", but it mostly only came out as a moan or a sigh. She pressed him closer to her, her fingers lost in his hair, making them ruffled.

They drew back for a moment, feeling each other's hot breaths. „How're you here?" he asked her in a soft whisper.

„I told you," she said breathlessly, then pushed him roughly on the couch, straddling him. „Time-travel," she said and her lips crashed down on his again.

„Mm," Damon began, between the kisses. „Wait." Kiss. „Elena, I think we need-„ Kiss.

„Less talking," she breathed into his ear, picking on his ear lobe with her teeth. He sighed, his eyes fluttering close. His hands found their way around her waist, keeping her close.

„Are you gonna stab me again?" he couldn't help a nervous tease in his voice. The last time she was this agressive, it was only a distraction to kill him.

„Only if you don't stop talking," she breathed out and closed her lips on his. It worked like a trigger for him. He lifted her up in his arms, urging her to lock her legs around his waist as they came crashing to the wall. His hand travelled a path down her thigh, keeping her in place with his other circled around her. He breathed out between the kisses, hot air emmiting from both of their mouths. She arched herself into him, provoking a low growl escape from deep into his throat. With his last sense of awareness, he blurred them both towards the stairs, but came to a crashing stop on the wall near the paintings. One fell down with a loud crash but the sound was muffled by their heavy breathings.

She changed their positions so he was the one backed against the wall. A ripping sound echoed inside the place, as a piece of Damon's shirt was dropped somewhere along the path they made. They blurred towards Damon's room but the doors were locked and they had one more stop to make. A frustrated sigh escaped her mouth, making him chuckle against her mouth.

He blindly caressed the door frame in the search of a handle while his mouth kept being furiously attacked by Elena's. As soon as the doors clicked open, they both blurred their way straight to his bed, Damon trapping her underneath himself.

* * *

The morning after came with a chirp of the birds greeting them from outside. Damon laid on his side, a peaceful expression on his face. A soft finger brushed against his cheek, making him sigh. He fluttered his eyes open, watching her for a moment, then closed his eyes.

„You're still here," he breathed out.

She shifted in the sheets. „Do you want me to leave?" she asked, her expression innocent. His eyes fluttered open. „I want you to _never l_eave," he said in an intense voice. He reached out to brush his thumb gently across the side of her face.

He sighed, his hand dropping on her waist, making circles with his thumb. „We didn't talk at all last night."

She smiled at him. „I know everything that needs to be known. I just needed to get you to trust me."

„Well, your tactics, miss Gilbert, proved to be worth a while," he smirked at her.

„So I was told," she grinned at him while biting her lower lip.

He shifted their positions to loom above her, while nuzzling his nose playfully in her neck. She squirmed against him, laughing.

„Hmm," he hummed. He lifted his head to take a better look at her. Only then he seemed to notice. His expression seemed to grow solemn.

„What?" she asked.

„You didn't sleep," he deadpanned. Her expression grew tense.

„Hey," he let out softly. „What's wrong?" Brushing some hair from her face. She exhaled a breath.

„Just stuff." She shrugged slightly, pressing her lips together while attempting a small smile.

„I take it the future doesn't look too bright," he quipped but his eyes remained serious.

„Not too much," she agreed. He sighed, letting his head fall in the croak of her neck. Her hands came to rest on his back, making circles.

„_When's Stefan coming over_?" he mumbled in her neck. She turned her head to the side to check the clock.

„Soon enough," she said. He let out a protesting sound. She chuckled at him. Suddenly his head shot up, his hair looking even wilder than before. His eyes met hers. „Do we have a plan?"

„I do have one, yeh," she said simply.

„I don't expect it involves us going straight to Katherine and stabbing her with the knife," he crocked a half-smile.

„No," she agreed.

„So what, you're just going to continue letting her rent you body?"

„For the time being, yeh. We need to work on more important stuff and the less attention we get to ourselves, the better."

He circled his neck, pretending to think. „Alright. So I just have to continue acting like you've broken up with me." He grimaced. „Great." He rolled over to his side, taking a moment to think and then briskly standing up while helping Elena out of the bed.

He let his hands linger on her waist, his fingers lifting his shirt from her body.

„Damon," she chided him, swatting his hands away from her waist.

„I know, I know," he said with a sigh. He decided it would be best to not touch her at all. He took a few steps away from her, rummaging though his drawers.

„Do you have a wig?" she asked.

He sprung around to watch her with an incredulous expression on his face. „A what?"

„Wig," she repeated. „I need a disguise."

He closed his eyes. „Oh, right."

„So?" she looked at him expectedly.

He moved his lips to the side. „Nope. No wigs."

She nodded. „Okay. Then'll just have to cut my hair." She shrugged and made her way to the bathroom. She was stopped by his hand, drawing her back.

„Hey, hey. Nobody's cutting your hair."

„I need a way to hide myself, Damon. I'm serious. Nobody can know I'm here."

„Besides me," he added.

„Yeh, besides you."

„What about Stefan? He won't tell, you can trust him."

She lowered her eyes, shaking her head slightly. „I don't want any more people involved. It can get suspicious if a group of us disappear for days. And this whole..." She gestured to them both. „Situation is, well, convenient for us both to work in secret."

„Ouch," he said with a grimace. She sighed, coming to stand closer to him. „Hey, I didn't mean it like that."

„I know," he said but didn't look convinced. She took his face in her palms and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. „I love you. You hear?" she looked him deeply in the eyes. „I love you," she repeated.

He smiled a bit, his hands resting on her wrists. „And I love you."

She locked her arms around his neck. „So, if we've no wig, how're you planning on hiding me?"

„Hmm," he hummed, smiling silly at her. „I can hide you in my bed for a century long, if you need a hideout." He smirked at her.

She shook her head slightly at him. „We'll have to get out of the house, Damon."

„A date?" he suggested.

She pressed her lips together. „Not as such."

„Okay. So are you telling me what's our mission in all of this?"

„Not now, later. Stefan'll be here soon and he needs to-„ she was cut short.

„-find myself in a pathetic state," he nodded.

She titled her head to the side, looking at him meaningfully. „You're _not_ pathetic. But I know how hard it was for you," she whispered.

„I don't know how far off I would have gone if you weren't here now," he confessed softly, his eyes betraying fear in them.

„I know," she whispered softly, making his eyes lock with hers. „But I won't let that happen," she said with reassurance. She pushed herself closer, closing the gap between them. A soft, butterfly kiss brushing his lips. Then she briskly extracted herself from him, pulling the drawer open where she knew some of her clothes were left at.

„I can help you change into," he offtered. „Or out," he only managed to get out but with a gust of wind, he was already standing face to face with a fully clothed Elena. He blinked a few times.

„We're going to be late, Damon. Move it." She patted him on the shoulder and disappeared through the doors. He grimaced at that.

* * *

He found her pacing around in the parlor, her expression in deep concentration. No clothes were visible to have been ever shred and the painting on the wall was back to the hanging position.

„Alright, so I've already crashed your car-„ she began to say, when Damon quickly jumped in.

„You what?" he exclaimed, his brows furrowing.

She came to a stop from pacing. „Look, you done the same before. Well, Enzo did. But all the same. It works."

He looked at her in disbelief for a moment but then decided to drop it. He glanced around the room and flashed to the bourbon. He picked the glass he was drinking last night, circling it in his grip for a moment and then slamming it into the ground, a loud crashing sound echoing in the room.

Elena jumped from the sound. „Damon!" she hissed. „You scared me to death! What the hell?" she narrowed her eyes.

„Technically, you're already dead," he cut in. „And you told me to make it believable," he told her innocently. She only looked at him incredulously. „And if I were you," he began again. „I would take all the possible bourbon you can find in the house and bring it here."

* * *

Stefan walked through the semi-open front doors of the Boarding House, looking around. There were broken glass everywhere from drinking last night. A groan escaped from Damon's mouth as he rolled to his side on the couch.

"Hey!" He turned around to see Stefan walking in. While attempting to sit up, he brushed the side of the bottle, making it cling with others. "Sorry about the mess. I had some company and things got a little out of hand." He moved with difficulty to stand up.

"Uhuh," Stefan just nodded.

Damon lifted his head up, after he was semi-standing. "What?" he asked.

Stefan only titled his head to the side. "Nothing. A bit surprised to not have found a laying body somewhere around here."

Damon quirked a smile. "It's that your opinion about me, dear brother?"

„Well, I don't know. Elena broke up with you. You're bound to be a threat to humanity," Stefan said simply, glancing around the crashed room.

Damon smirked in a drunken way. „Sorry to disappoint you." He let his eyes flutter close and open again.

„So I see you're doing good then."

„_Juuust_ peachy," Damon agreed and picked up a bottle, drinking from it eagerly. Stefan only stared at him. After the sip, Damon returned the stare. „So are you going to be my nanny today, Stef?" he quipped.

Stefan pressed his lips together. „If you want me, I'm there for you."

Damon smiled in a all knowing way. He advanced on him, to stand face to face. „I'd rather _die_ or rip someone's else throat out than spend my evening with you pitying my lonely self," he spat, his eyes cold.

Stefan shrugged his eyebrow, nodding. „Hm. So you're saying if I leave you alone, now, there's a chance you'll spare some innocent people's lives?" he asked.

„A pretty high chance," Damon agreed. „But I wouldn't count on that if you're planning on standing here more than one second longer." He smirked in his devilish way.

„You just can't take one's concen for you," Stefan said, looking at him.

„_You_ did accept my brotherly boding just gladly, Stefan," Damon said pointedly and that seemed to send the message.

„I guess we just don't work that way," Stefan said.

„Apparently we don't," Damon agreed. With the last nod Stefan turned and walked out of the doors, leaving them shut behind himself. It took a few moments when a presence appeared in the room.

„You think he believed it?" Elena asked, looking at the doors together with Damon. He furrowed his brows.

„He better had," he said in a low voice. Then he turned to watch the damange done to his parlor. „So, are we going to stay to clean up or are we're out on a trip?"

* * *

**_to be continued..._**

**Review are more than welcome! ^^**


End file.
